User blog:Four4/Epic Rap Battles of Four4: No. 13 Jack Sparrow vs Marco Polo
In the earlier shelved battle, two ocean travellers battle eachother, pirate captain Jack Sparrow and Italian merchant Marco Polo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkhewLsOVcc Jack starts at 0:29 Nice Peter- Jack Sparrow EpicLLOYD- Marco Polo (Lyrics by DexterMaximus ) MC Mr Napkins- Captain Barbossa Alex Farnham- Will Turner (cameo) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY MARCO POLO VS JACK SPARROW BEGIN! Jack Sparrow: When I travelled through Tortuga, I saw some awful sights. Now I stumbled upon an Italian. There goes my delight. I'm the captain of the Black Pearl! You kept your boat going in swirls. Genoa captured your sorry ass, And kept you crying and harassed. I have a crew of pirates and a special compass, And I've found the Fountain of Youth; a place never to be trespassed! Marco Polo: My name is Marco Polo, I travelled the world, Then saw your movie, and I admit that I hurled! Fountain of Youth? Did you forget to use it? You're getting old, Jack, you're starting to lose it! I'm an Italian legend, you're a fictional prick, You went to Davy Jones' Locker and he sucked your dick, You have balls the size of a grain of sand, But Marco Polo - in two ways - is rightly grand! Jack Sparrow: I'll send us back to 1323, You can wait and die while I sail the seas, I have a crew, bitch, and each one worships me, I'll knock your sorry ass, don't bother to plea, And I think you mean "Captain," Captain Jack Sparrow, I can dodge fucking cannibals, each blasting arrows, That Orlando guy doesn't have shit on all this! Kids made your name into a game, I'll take you to the redcoats, you can be dismissed. Marco Polo: Sorry, are you still talking? All I hear is shit, Am I going to win this battle? Just a bit! I have a game named after me, yes, because I'm famous, While you stay on a crappy ship sucking dick with lame-o's, You have no friends, you got dumped, you pathetic loner, And stop watching kids from your ship, standing with a boner, Nobody watched your film after they've seen it the first time! I don't know who made it, but what they done was a real crime! (Barbossa jumps off the Black Pearl and takes out his sword) Barbossa: Well, Jack, looks like I have to Rush to save you again, But don't worry, I'll still kick fat Italian ass, my friend, Its a shame you ran away from the Genoans, you coward, Well we're a pirate tag-team, don't cry when you're overpowered, You make Pintel and Ragetti look good, douche, You have no life, just accept the truth, I can plow Donata and still be home for dinner, Arrgh, Mark, its clear that I'm the winner! Marco Polo: You need help? Why, did your sandcastle fall down? Get off my turf, jump off your ship and go drown! You are both cowards! And your film was a disaster I am proud to be Italian! So I'm coming like a creepy-PASTA! Nobody likes you, Jack! You are a drunken mess! And I know you're in the closet, no need to confess I don't need to bring my boyfriend in, I can whup your ass solo So remember this day, boys, when you lost to MC Marco Polo! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! ay ay! RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Winner Jack Sparrow & Barbossa Marco Polo Category:Blog posts